Crimson day
by Fanfic Bros
Summary: A legendary dragon has made its way into the world of rwby so team rwby has to help the dragonborn defeat the dragon
1. Dragonborn

It was the middle of the night and teams Rwby and Jnpr we're searching for a dragon of some sort in the emerald forest

"Ugh why is this dragon so hard to find" said Yang now getting pissed

"Yang as Ozpin said he is a legendary dragon" Blake said

"Should we stop and search tomorrow" Ren said

"Sure" both teams said

"Ok I'll tell Ozpin that we couldn't find him" Blake said

She pulls up her scroll and calls Ozpin

"Yes ms Belladonna"

"No luck sir"

"Ok good thing we have a new student coming to beacon he says he knows about all dragons"

The next morning

"Guys get up the new student is coming" said Weiss

"Ok and Weiss if he is something different like a Faunas don't treat him different" said Blake

"No he said to Ozpin that he's a faunas and he said he knew you Blake"

Blake could only think that it was Adam she's hoping it isn't

"All students report to the main hall in beacon for the meeting of the new student"

Team Rwby run as fast as they could to meet the new student

When they showed up the new student was standing behind professor Ozpin

"No time to waste with me talking I will let him talk" said Ozpin

"Thank you professor Ozpin my name is Jarred and besides me being a faunas I am also dragon born witch is why I know so much about dragons" he said

He's wearing a white and black tee and black jeans and on his he wore a doorag

"Did I hear him right did he say was dragonborn?!" Weiss said

"I do know him" Said Blake not realizing Ruby could hear her

"Blake if you know him who is he" asked Ruby

"He is my long lost brother well stepbrother" Blake replied

"So Jarred what is this dragons purpose for being here" said professor Ozpin

"We'll his name is a alduin or the world eater he is here to destroy the world I would kill him on my own but the last time we fought he drained some of my powers and then fled so I need help killing him"

"Ok I will put you in one of the best team but it'll take a while so I will message the team leader that i have chosen you are dismissed" said Ozpin

Back in team rwby's dorm

"So Blake you mind explaining who he is" said Yang

"Well I found him the same way you found Ruby" said Blake

Hours have passed and then ruby received a message

"Team Rwby jarred will be on your team I will send him to your room now"

After she read the message they heard a knock on the door

"That might be him" said Ruby

"I'll get it" said Yang

"Hello" said Jarred

"Hey" said Weiss

"Blake it's been awhile"

"Yes it has Jarred" said Blake

An:by the way alduin his name is pronounced alduwing for those who don't play skyrim


	2. Number of the beast

"Uh guys your not going to like this" said Jarred worried

"What?" They all said

"There is a human working for alduin he doesn't have a name but it says that he has a number and he goes by that"

"What's the number" asked ruby

"Here let me read you this "Woe to you, Oh Earth and Sea, for the Devil sends the

beast with wrath, because he knows the time is short...

Let him who hath understanding reckon the number of the

beast for it is a human number, its number is Six hundred and

sixty six."

"Great what do we do now" said Weiss

"I don't know" said Jarred worried he was never this worried in his life before

"We'll I think we should go to bed now" said Blake

Ruby immediately said "how about he sleeps with me"

Yang said while yelling "No I don't trust him"

"Yang do you trust me" Blake said

"Yes"

"Then you should trust my brother"

"Ugh fine but Jarred if you do anything to my sister I will kill you"

"Don't worry

Jarred's pov

"Woe to you oh earth and sea what does that mean I tried to figure out but I fell into a deep slumber "ill figure it out in the morning" I thought as I fell fast asleep

I was woken up by Ruby panicking

"Ruby what's wrong" I ask her eyes were bloodshot red

"Yang is gone" she said while crying

"What? Wait there's a note on Yangs bed it reads

"If you want her back rwby team must back down"

Sincerely number of the beast

"You son of a bitch" i whispered

"Just like i lost my mother I don't want to lose my sister" Said Ruby still crying

"You won't Ruby you won't"

"What if I do" she said calming down

"Then I won't forgive myself"

"We need to find her and were is Blake"

"She said she is going to find Yang"


	3. Eddie

"Yang Yang" Ruby said screaming her name

"I hope Yang and Blake are ok I hope he doesn't hurt them"

As we were walking I saw a figure we ran up to it I knew him I hated his guts as we ran up to I caught him and grab his throat

"Were is Blake and Yang! Huh tell me now!"

"I don't know" he said

"Bullshit you tell me now!" I said screaming at him

"Right here bitch" said the number of the beast

"let them go" I yelled at him

"ok" he releases yang and Blake and throws them at ruby

"Now come at me" he says

I charged at him with my greatsword before I did I told team rwby to stand back as I charged he stabbed me right though the heart I hear ruby and Blake

"No!" They both screamed Blake and Ruby was crying they ran over to me

"Don't...worry...about...me guys... I'll be fine just.. go now" I said as I was close to my death

"He's right guys we need to go"

"Ok"

Back in rwby's dorm room

"I miss him yang" said Blake crying

"Can't you bring him back" said Weiss

"No I wish but I can't because I'm not dragonborn" Blake said

"Let's get some rest" said ruby they all agreed

In the middle of the night

"Ow my stomach" Blake said softly

"I got to go Check why my stomach is hurting" when she got to the bathroom she passed out

"Blake Blake wake up"

"What yang what happened why am I in the bathroom floor"

"I don't know but how did you get that scar"

"What scar"

"That scar" she points to the scar on Blake's stomach

"I...don't... know"

"Yang there's a note on Blake's bed" said ruby

"What does it say" asked Weiss

"It says no time to explain I am a friend of Jarred I gave Blake that scar for a reason a reason I will explain when you meet me take care of that scar but don't I repeat don't cover it up from eddie"


	4. Another dragonborn rises

A/N:if you guys listen to iron maiden their logo is Eddie so this Eddie looks the same if you don't know what he looks like look up iron maiden logo other than that enjoy

"Were is he" Yang said

"I don't know" said Weiss

They were walking until they got to the front part of beacon when suddenly they heard a voice

"Ahh there you are" said Eddie

He had straps on him kinda like a mummy but his eyes were black with small pupils

"Who are you and why did you do this to Blake?" asked Yang

"Blake you said that you can't revive him because you aren't dragonborn well actually you are" said Eddie

"Liar" said Blake screaming

"Listen Blake yes you are which is why I gave you that scar all we need is Jarred's blood" said Eddie

"Ok hang on I'll go get it" said Blake

"No Blake how about I go get it" said ruby

"Ok"

Ruby ran as fast as she could to were Jarred was and got some blood from his body with crescent rose

"Got it" said ruby

"Ok good now carefully drop it on Blake's scar Blake this May hurt a little"

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH fuck" Blake screaming in pain

A big yellow spiral surrounded them and went into Blake

"What's happening" asked ruby

"You are dragonborn Blake but you couldn't do anything that the dragonborn could do because you needed dragonborn blood in you" said Eddie

"Now am I able to shout like he can" asked Blake

"Yes you can give it a try"

"YOL TOOR SHUL" Blake shouted and fire came from her mouth

"Oh my god" said Yang

"Am I now able to kill alduin" asked Blake

"Yea there's a problem about that he has gotten stronger and with out Jarred you can't kill him and even with your team you can't"

"That's right"

They all look around to find were the voice came from they look up and see alduin just sitting on a building

"Oh I'm sorry is your brother dead"

"I am going to kill you alduin if it's the last thing I do"

"Good luck with that" alduin said

"OD AH VIING" Blake shouted and then they hear a roar from another dragon

"Hey Blake you ready" said odahviing

"Let's do this" Blake said as she jumped on odahviing

As they were flying though the air Blake fired some poison arrows at a alduin after ten arrows hit alduin he fell from the sky

Everyone cheered when odahviing set Blake down she passed out Yang ran to her and caught her

A/N: sorry for the short chapter next one will be or should be longer


	5. Shepherd of fire

A/N this will be from Blake's pov I don't want to give detail on the hospital room imagine a hospital room in your way

I awoke from my sleep and sit up and realized I am in the hospital and I am plug up to a machine witch is weird cause I'm a faunas mabye they thought I could heal faster if I am plugged up and also yang is right beside me crying

"Blake! Your awake I thought you never wake up"

"Yang I can't breath"

"Oh sorry"

"What happend why am I here"

"You fainted" said Weiss walking in the room

"Why? How?" I said

"We well you were fighting alduin and you beat him but you fainted" said Ruby

"Thank you guys for being here for me" I said

"Well of course were a team until the end" Yang said

"Forever" Ruby said

"Forever" they all said

"Guys thing is the number of the beast isn't dead" Blake said

"Well true but we can defeat him all four of of we need to wait until your better" said Ruby

"Guys I-" Blake said before getting cut off

"You don't know me but I go by the shepherd of fire meet me at the vale park even you Blake when you get better"

"Ok well that was something" said Yang

One week later

"Blake you ready" said nurse Valera

"Yes thank you" Blake said

As Blake stepped into the dorm everyone was in shock

"Blake I thought you were supposed to be in the hospital for another week" Yang said

"Yes but they pulled me out early they said I heal pretty fast"

"So we ready" asked Ruby

"Yes we are" said Weiss

In the middle of the park they were walking they saw no one the park looked deserted

"Where is he?" Asked Yang

"Right here" said The shepherd of fire

He wore a tuxedo with a tie and a mask that looked like half got burnt off

"I presume you met Eddie well I am also a friend of Jarred " he said

Before anyone could say anything else Cardin showed up

"Is this a new student fancy" Cardin said teasing

"Yes attack team CRDL" said a voice

"Murkoff I should've know" said shepherd of fire

A/N get the song and game quotes I'll give you a hint the song is by a band call A7x and game is a horror game


	6. The end

Murkoff was wearing a gothic outfit with black shades

"Prepare for your doom shepherd of fire and there's no stopping me this time" said Murkoff

"No you will never stop me let's take a moment and Break the ice so my intentions unknown See, I have pity in watching you suffer

I know the feeling of being damned alone

I got a storybook of my own

Don't you see I am your pride

Agent of wealth, bearer of needs!

''(And you know it's right)''

I am your war!

Arming the strong, aiding the weak

Know me by name; Shepherd of fire!" shepherd of fire lights on fire and lunges towards Murkoff but Murkoff dodges

"Haha you can't defeat me"

"But I can" Blake said

"Hah what can a teenage girl do me"

"Blake stay back you might get hurt again and mabye die" said the shepherd of fire

"I won't FUS RO DA" she shouts making Murkoff fall off the building

"Eddie was right you are dragonborn"

"Come at me dragonborn you aren't so tough" Murkoff said

Blake grabs her war hammer and charges towards him he tries to dodge but she hits his chest and falls to the ground then she walks over to him and says

"If you ever fuck with my team again I will hunt you down until you die in burning fire you hear me" she said he nods

"Good now get out of here" he runs off into the distance

_There comes a day when we all find out for ourselves  
That once we have the words to say,  
There's no one left to tell  
I know why you're running away._

There's a place where nothing seems to be as simple quite cohesively  
It's all your mind, all your mind  
Something little shouldn't feel this way, We got a million thoughs we can't convey  
It's all your life, all your life!

It's four in the morning, you got one more chance to die  
Like beautiful stories the greatest chapters flew right by  
There comes a day when we all find out for ourselves  
That once we have the words to say, there's no one left to tell  
I know why you're running away.

These things don't happen here; another fictional reality  
It's all your mind; all your mind!  
It's just as good as any other day, I'm gonna teach you about mortality  
Now it's not right, it's not right!

It's four in the morning, you got one more chance to die  
Like beautiful stories the greatest chapters flew right by  
There comes a day when we all find out for ourselves  
That once we have the words to say, there's no one left to tell  
I know why you're running away.

In many ways I guess I'll never let you go  
I'm close behind, but I've got room here left to grow  
Until our second chance, just enjoy the dance, and find out who we are  
(These dreams will never leave you)  
Let's find out what we are!  
(These dreams will never leave you, never leave you asking why)

It's four in the morning, you got one more chance to die  
Like beautiful stories the greatest chapters flew right by  
There comes a day when we all find out for ourselves  
That once we have the words to say, there's no one left to tell  
I know why you're running ,I know why you're running away


End file.
